Legend of The Red Mask
by Red421860
Summary: A vigilante pokemon and his allies takes on crime and corruption in a noir city. However, his mission is not helped by psychotic super villians, and power mad mobsters. Rated T for Violence, language, and themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of the Red Mask**

By Red42810

Chapter one: The Angel of Vengeance

The streets of New Luna were, as usual, bustling with city life. Cars honked endlessly in the clogged street ways. Pedestrians went along their usual business. Some filled the street ways on their way home or were selling numerous products to potential buyers. Others simply sat at whatever location they could to eat or talk or both. All the lights and signs created a marvelous glow which filled the air. All seemed peaceful in this city. However, under this facade lay a sinister underbelly.

In a dark alley outside the city, a shop owner was closing shop. He wore a long trench coat, a fedora, and carried an umbrella. In his other hand, he carried a small bag containing money, credit cards, his ID, and the like. Now, tonight, he assumed, he would continue his mundane routine. He would leave his shop, go home, have dinner with his family, then sleep. But tonight, it was going to be a little different. Little did he realize, right behind him, two suspicious figures approached him cautiously. They were dressed in identical outfits: black suits, pants, shoes, hats, even sunglasses. They approached him, and snatched the hand bag. They then dashed off. The man, astonished, yelled, "Hey, get back here with my stuff!" One of the men turned, but reached for his gun, sacked in his utility belt around his waist. He took one shot. It hit the man in the shoulder. He yelled in absolute agony, and collapsed, gripping his shoulder tightly as he did. The two men then proceeded to run toward the ladder at the other side of the alley. They soon engaged in an odd conversation. "Man, this is going to gives us a big pay day." One of them boasted. "Yeah, and with the guy there dead, there ain't nobody, cops or otherwise, to stop us" the other one said. He was about to be contradicted. As they reached the ladder, a mysterious figure jumped from the buildings and into view of the two criminals.

He was a Grovyle, reptilian Pokémon with green scales, a red underbelly, and a long leaf on his head, pairs of threes in his arms and legs, two leaves on his tail, and two fingers and toes. He wore strange clothing, a black skintight suit, red plated gloves and boots, and the most distinctive feature, a red metal mask which covered with the upper portion of his head. He was staring directly to the criminals.

The two men reached for their guns and tried to shoot him down. However, as they did so, a small figure came from the surrounding buildings and swooped down to them. As it did, it extended its front legs and scratched the criminals' hands. They yelped and held their hand in agony. As they did so, the Grovyle lounged forward and attacked the men. It grabbed the first man and kicked him in the torso. The man backed down, and put his chin on his chest, but not before the Pokémon pounded him in his head. The resulting trauma caused him to pass out. The other man then ran to the creature with his fist crutched. The creature anticipated the move. He jumped just as the man was about to punch him and climbed to his back. He then pushed his back forward and his head backward. This caused the man to faint. After the two men were subdued, the creature grabbed the handbag from one of the criminal's hands and walked to the man in the brown trench coat, still anxiously holding his left arm, with his head down. He dropped the bag to the man's side and came to the wall. He then climbed the wall to the top of the building and rose to his feet. The man stood up to get a glance at his savior. The figure that struck the men's hands earlier appeared and landed on Grovyle's shoulder. He simply looked to the man and then turned and walked off.

* * *

><p>This is my first fan fiction on this site. It's about a vigilante Grovyle that roams the streets of the fictional noir style New Luna city. He will face psychotic super-villains and dark crime syndicates. This story is somewhat dark in nature and will contain violence (Partially gun violence and Pokémon violence combined.) This is inspired by vigilante comic books. Constructive criticism is welcome, though no "this story sucks …" type is welcome. Try to remember that the whole point of the critiques is to improve one's writing. In the next chapter, we'll find out the aftermath of this incident and formally introduce a new character.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Legend of Red Mask**

By Red421860

Note: Pokémon© is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo

Chapter 2

Detective John Key had had enough of paperwork. Files depicting a burglary on 24th street and 17th Boulevard were scattered all over his desk, while the man himself simply moaned indistinctly. He spent the last few hours, looking for any hint of evidence as to the culprit. Sadly, it was in vein, and worse, the man had a severe headache. All he wanted to do was to go home, greet his family and rest. Instead, he was scrambling, (well, WAS scrambling) to find the culprit of this crime. The stolen object was $10,000 from a bank and the culprits left many pieces of evidence indicating them. Presumably, this would be an easy task. John however, now lied on his desk, and drooled. His bald head lies on his desk, his brown skinned arms on each side, and his brown eyes now shut off from reality. On his left, atop a filing cabinet, his daughter's monferno simply went on its business, examining a mint leaf, nibbling, observing, and sniffing it. John's coffee still steamed out. The monferno briefly put his leaf down, and let out a somewhat loud shrill. Key immediately raised his head in confusion, and began in turn his head. He then recounted the previous hours, and immediately gathered all the papers. "_Got to finish this up_" John thought to himself. However, he was still tired and groggily switches the papers without even examining them. The Monferno simply continued to examine the leaf. Suddenly, the door opened in a fast rush, astonishing the two. A thin white policeman came in, sweating slightly, and breathing heavily. "Detective!" he gasped. Key got up, and simply uttered, "Yes?" The policeman then straightens, "We have another case, sir. The Red Mask"

* * *

><p>Key looked out at the alleyway before him. Two men lay unconscious on the ground, as paramedics drag them onto the beds, while the victim, a young shop owner, was sitting near a corner, holding his shoulders. He was still shocked at the whole experience. Throughout, yellow tape, and police men scoured the area in search of signs of the Red Mask's location. Key continued to stare at the scene. The Red Mask was a vigilante known to beat criminals senselessly and brutally. Often, the victims were near death because of it. He had been eluding law enforcement for 3 months. They know he was a Pokémon, no known human can scar like he can. The problem was, he was like a ghost, coming and going without any evidence he was ever there at all. This all infuriated Detective Key, who after witnessing the scars those criminals had after their encounter, was determined to bring this brutal vigilante to justice. Key walks over to the shop keeper. (Note: The shop owner won't play any other role in the rest of the story, so he will not be named.) Key then proceeds to questioning.<p>

"So, tell me the events of the past 2 hours" Key begins

"Well, you see, I was closing up shop for the day, you know, because I was going home."

"Ahem"

"Then out of nowhere, these two thugs in black rob me of my wallet and shot me in the shoulder."

"Okay"

"Okay! I got shout in the freakin' shoulder, and you're not the least bit disturbed!"

"Will you please carry on" Key growled mildly in annoyance.

"Right. So anyway, I get down on my knees and I grasp my shoulder. The two thugs just kept running. Then out of nowhere, they stop, and stare for a moment. They take out their guns, but then drop them, and yelp."

"I didn't see much after that. All I knew, there was a lot of kicks, cracks, and punches. Then, someone walks up to me, and hands me my wallet. I get up to see who it is. Then, this Archen comes and lands on his shoulder. He looks at me, and then walks off. I followed him into another alleyway, but when I looked around he wasn't there."

"What?"

"He just vanished."

"What did this "person" look like?"

"Well, actually it was kinda strange looking person. You wouldn't believe…"

"What did HE look like" Key growled louder now.

"Like I said, you wouldn't…"

"WHAT DID HE LOOK LIKE? ANSWER ME!" Key roared in complete irritation.

"Okay, Okay," The shopkeeper said stressed. "He was a Grovyle, about 3 feet, black jumpsuit, red metal mask, metal gloves, and feet coverings. The Archen looked normal except with a mask."

Key looked at the man, now gripping his hand extremely tight. He then blow out slightly, and said "Thank you, your eyewitness account will be essential to an ongoing investigation on the mysterious figure. The thieves will be charged with theft and attempted murder." Key began to walk away when he realized something "Sir, why haven't you gone to a hospital yet?" The shopkeeper shrugged "I guess with everything happening so fast, I was still recovering from the shock of it all. Plus I could still walk" "Well, go and have that bullet removed. If not, you'll be in hell for a few weeks. Trust me." The shopkeeper began to rise and stated "Yes, that would be the best course of action."

Key then called an ambulance worker to take the shopkeeper on one of the ambulances. Key then began to pace, pondering on where the Red Mask could have gone.

* * *

><p>Larry loved fruits. He adored them, especially berries. What he hated, however, was losing his favorite, an Oran berry, under the seat. Thus, we find the young monferno reaching under the seat in a futile attempt to reach it. His eyes closed, he seems desperate to get it out, but can't seem to muster the length to get it. He retracts his hands and climbs on the seat. He then ponders on how he should get it. Then, by chance, he sees something zipping by, hopping from building to building. As he does so, another shape follows him closely. Jim couldn't make out any details, but he could tell that the faster figure had a long cape, and a red iron mask. As he hopped further away, Jim came closer to the right door and watched him disappear. Larry then sat back and thought to himself one profound thought. Had he seen legendary Red Mask just now? As he sat back thinking, John came into the car, and said to the monferno, "Hey, we're heading home right now." The monferno just continues to think. After starting the car, John looked down, and tossed the Oran berry he was desperately trying to get earlier. "Here, have a little snack for the trip. We've both had a long night." Monferno simply looked at the berry and thought <em>you're telling me.<em>

* * *

><p>So, here's my second chapter. Again, constructive criticisms are welcome, as well as any errors (I mean, ANY errors) that you come across. I just want clarify that this is an AU set in the US. The first three chapters will revolve around introducing the setting and characters. The main character will be introduced in the next chapter. Meanwhile, it might take a while to conceive a third chapter, so it might take a while to update. For now, read, and tell me what you think! (P.S. As usual in Pokémon Fan fictions, Pokémon's thoughts are represented in <em>Italics<em>, while human thoughts are expressed through **bolding**. Any dialog have the quotation marks.)


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of the Red Mask

Chapter 3

By

Red421680

Disclaimer: Pokémon is owned by Nintendo© and Game Freak©

Red Mask POV

The lights of New Luna flashed by, as the Red Mask leaped from building to building back to his usual hiding place, in the lower part of town. His shadow zoomed by, onlookers barely not witnessing him. He was almost floating at the speed he was going. His sidekick, however, struggled to keep up. "Slow down, Red! I can't keep up with you if you continue!" said the exasperated Archen, who was barely able to lift his wings up and down to maintain flight. The Red Mask looked back to his partner, and smiled. "Don't get your feathers in knot, we're almost there." At that very moment, Red slowed down, and came to halt, as they approached a series of noticeably abandoned water tanks, surrounded by trees with the sign "New Luna Sewage Plant". "See, we're here" said The Red Mask calmly. The archen landed neatly next to him, and yelled "Arceus, why do you have to go that fast! It's not like those blue-hair cops will catch up with us!" "But what's the fun in walking when you can take dash, and enjoy the wind pressuring you, Jim."

Jim rolled his eyes, "The wind pressuring you? Why do feel the need to spill out corny, pretentious pulp catchphrases?"

"Because it's fun, besides, Bill will be waiting for us."

"Ah, the old coot's probably sleeping right now."

"Probably, but maybe today's an exception."

The water tanks were very murky due to years of neglect. It was very dark in color, and trash floated all over the filtering rakes, which were either no longer functioning due to neglect. The sludge tank had a few mud stains on it, as did most of the settling tanks. The Red Mask became so used to this imagery, that he didn't mind it at all. He just went to back to his "Headquarters of Doom." As he came up to his door, he heard a rather deep voice "Welcome back." He turned to see his good friend's head. It was round, Dark blue with light blue lips, had a pattern resembling a W on it forehead, wide eyes, and two long whiskers. Red Mask smiled, "Hello Bill." Jim looked at the Whishcash with contempt. "Oh good, you're awake. I guess you were right, RM." He said sarcastically. Red ignored this, and turned the doorknob. "So how was tonight." Bill inquired "Eh, I beat the living crap out of two muggers, but that's pretty much it. Tonight was slow night."

"Well, it's late, you better go to sleep."

"Well, obviously." Jim snared

"Alright, goodnight Bill," said the Red Mask

He then opened the door. It was a small office. There was a large desk to the left of the door, with a few cabinets, an empty water tank, and a few chairs opposite to the desk. The Red Mask took off his signature mask, revealing a regular Grovyle head, and walked over to a small basket with a pillow and blanket inside. Jim then leaped back into his cage, stated, "Well, I have nothing to say, so goodnight," and leaped on the perch and closed his eyes. The Red Mask then removed his gloves, and foot coverings, and leaped into his bed. "Goodnight, Jim." As he lay down, he looked up at his favorite poster. Here, a man with a red mask, cape, red, red iron gloves, and a black tuxedo attacked several stereotyped mobsters wearing brown and blue that were shooting him, by throwing two of those mobsters back at him. Next to the tuxedo wearing man was a combusken using flamethrower. Above them was a yellow box with the words "Amazing and Astonishing Tales" in bold, white letters, and a caption next to the combusken stating, in red letters, "will the Red Mask defeat the forces of Don Doom." The other Red Mask smirked and said "Why can't the weakling crooks of this town be like the ones in the magazine." He shrugs at his own question, and closes his eyes.

Hey folks, Red421680 here,

First, I'd like to thank Blaze672 for his review. I didn't realize the POV change was not fluent. So, for reference, every chapter will be in limited third person. Also, I'll put what POV it is on top to indicate what POV it is. This story will contain a _lot_ of characters, so that might be helpful. Alright, with that out of the way, I'd like to say that I'll be updating more often due to the fact that it's _summer_. It won't be often, but I will try to update every now and then. Anyway, I hope this gives you a good introduction to the character of the Red Mask, and his followers, Jim and Bill. I will develop a little a more character in the chapters to come. So, thank you for reading, and please review, and tell me any problems.

Have a nice day.


End file.
